


Feel No Evil

by Pearls1975



Category: Speak No Evil
Genre: M/M, MM, Old memories, men kissing, voo doo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearls1975/pseuds/Pearls1975
Summary: Weston and Eli are invited back to Bones' shop where he has a way to clear them both of their pasts.





	Feel No Evil

**Author's Note:**

> This fan-fiction is based off a novel I read recently by an author named J.R. Gray. The novel is called 'Speak No Evil' and I was entranced by every word. You can find it on Amazon and I highly recommend it if you like your men broken and bruised. All characters and locations belong to the author; I'm just playing in the sandbox!

Weston stretched his long, lithe body, feeling all the aches and sharp pains from the past few days. He grunted, trying to open his eyes as the last vestiges of sleep clung to his mind. Lifting his hand, he rubbed his eyes before flopping his hand down onto the bed next to him. Weston thought about what was different; there was supposed to be another body in the bed with him.

A warm body.

Eli.

Weston sat up too quickly. Dizziness swept over his brain, and he shook his head to try to rid himself of the awful feeling. His ass ached, and his muscles protested when Weston tried to haul his bones out of bed. He and Eli had fucked thirty ways to Sunday. He was equally sure they invented a couple of new positions. Ones that he didn’t know his body could contort into. Weston smiled at the memory.

Iwa, he needed to focus.

He ran a hand down his face, bringing his attention to the lower half of his body. A bright yellow post-it note caught his attention and Weston chuckled. Peeling the message carefully off his dick, he winced as he read the non-rhyming poem. 

_Roses are red, my balls aren’t blue, my dick felt good in your ass, and I’ve gone to get some breakfasst._

Well, Eli tried.  


Running his hands through his hair, Weston made his way to the bathroom to take full advantage of a ridiculously hot shower. 

Thirty minutes later, Weston was drying himself off when the smell of coffee wafted into the bedroom. He finished drying and pulled on a pair of shorts to walk out to the kitchen. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he took a quick glance around the kitchen and living room area. The shadows stayed where they were, and everything was quiet. A bag of bagels laid on the counter next to a toaster that he hadn’t seen before.

Had Eli picked up a toaster? Weston snorted, dismissing the notion, before trying to remember if he had had a toaster tucked away somewhere.

Weston turned to join Eli as a dark blue envelope sitting on the table, caught his eye, and he furrowed his brow. He picked it up and walked out onto the balcony.

“Good morning,” Weston said after clearing his throat a couple of times and taking a drink of his coffee.

Eli chuckled. “Good morning to you, Mr. Growly Bear.” He kissed Weston on the temple when he sat down. “Did you sleep well?”

Weston paused before answering. He had slept well. Too well, in fact. There were no nightmares.

“I did, thank you,” he replied. “Did you?”

“Yes, too well,” Eli winked and smiled.

“Did you buy a toaster?” Weston asked, watching Eli play with his silver cigarette case as he took a drink of coffee.

“I may have,” Eli smirked. Weston felt the blood rush to his mid-section. He was quite fond of that smirk. “I figured we would need one eventually.”

Weston grunted as he let the comment slide. The idea of ‘we’ had been a notion that he left behind when the old Ava disappeared. Weston didn’t think he would meet someone he’d want a ‘we’ with…until Eli. He suddenly felt like his life was measured in before Eli and after Eli time. He hummed as he took a drink of his coffee.

“Are you gonna keep me in suspense all morning,” Eli’s voice broke through Weston’s thoughts. “or are you going to open that envelope?”

Weston slowly took another sip of his coffee, all the while holding one hand over the item in question and Eli’s heavy gaze. Eli didn’t turn away as he flipped the cigarette case in his hands and shook his leg.

“Are you ever still?” Weston asked coolly.

“Nope,” Eli responded, popping his ‘p’, and taking a drink.

They stared each other down until Eli calmly set his coffee down. He slipped off his chair and with gentle hands, grabbed Weston’s cup and placed it on the balcony floor. He set his hands on top of Weston’s thighs, his fingertips grazing his hips.

“Eli,” Weston’s voice held a threatening tone.

Eli gazed up at Weston through his lashes. “What’s in the envelope, Weston?”

Weston sucked in a sharp gasp of air as Eli bent forward and barely grazed the other’s growing erection through his shorts.

Iwa, Eli would be the death of him. And what better way to go.

“Alright,” Weston groaned.

Eli sat up and smirked again. Weston leaned forward and kissed it off his face.

After their mini-makeout session, Weston turned the envelope, over and his blood instantly went cold. The signature was one that he had only seen once but recognized immediately.

“Bones,” the name came out on an exhale. Bones leaving a note was never a good thing. Weston found himself trembling as he opened the envelope. Eli placed a hand on his wrist, and Weston looked up. He found himself grounded in Eli’s gaze and exhaled as he pulled out the note.

_‘Meet me at the shop at 4pm. I found the way for you.’_

Weston read the note twice before folding it and placing it back in its envelope.

“What the fuck?” Eli said.

“I don’t know,” Weston said slowly. “But one never refuses a hand-written invitation.”

Eli sighed heavily. “I suppose.” 

Weston drug Eli kicking and screaming out of his apartment at 3:30, and barely made it to Bones' shop on time.

“Can I just have one before I go in?” Eli asked as he pulled a black from his case. The face stared at him, judging from afar.

Weston narrowed his eyes, judging from up close. “Those will kill you,”

Eli glared back at him, but not before a fleeting emotion crossed his face. Weston cocked his head but decided to let it go, knowing that Eli would tell him when he was ready.

Weston stepped into the shop, his head immediately buzzing as his hand went up to the necklace. His fingertips felt tingly and numb, and he dropped the ring back on his chest as he gasped.

“Where is Eli?”

Weston nearly jumped out of his skin as Bones' voice brought him out of his introspect.

“He’s outside having a smoke,” Weston braced himself on a shelf as he waited for his heart rate to slow.

“I’m glad you received my note. I couldn’t risk anyone knowing about this,”

Bones' voice was laden with innuendo as he laid a heavy look on Weston. He recoiled as he stepped away from the shop owner.

“You and Eli’s vibrations were strong last night,” Bones said.

“I don’t know what to say to that,” Weston rubbed the back of his neck.

“You don’t have to say anything. You two are suited for each other. Better than you and the other one.”

Weston furrowed his brow at Bones as Eli walked into the shop.

“Ouch, shit,” Eli’s voice carried through the shop as well as the tinny sound of something being dropped.

“Eli,” Weston called as he ran around the full shelves to get to the front of the shop. Eli was rubbing his hand on his jeans when he laid eyes on him; the silver case on the ground.

“What the hell happened?” Weston asked.

“His past is trapped in there,” Bones once again scared Weston. “just like it’s trapped in that necklace. You both need to let go, or you will forever be haunted.”

Eli turned a skeptical eye on Bones. “I-…”

Silence hung thickly around them and before anyone could do anything, Bones bent to pick up the silver case. Eli watched him like a mother lion watches her young.

“This is beautiful, but it is tainted by your past,”

The words wove themselves around the two men as they looked at each other. It wasn’t a conscious thought to Weston, but Bones' words felt right about how he felt about Eli; he was beautiful, but he was tainted by his past. And Weston was confident Eli felt the same about him.

“Follow me before you two eye fuck each other,” Bones turned and walked to the back of the shop.

Weston and Eli couldn’t help themselves as they chuckled. Weston held his hand out for Eli who drew in a deep breath and nodded before he placed his hand in Weston’s. A small shock went through them as they touched. They looked at each other wide-eyed. Weston leaned over and kissed his man on the corner of his mouth.

Weston already felt lighter as they walked together to the back of the shop.

“Follow me to the basement, ja?” Bones said as he beckoned them to follow.

Eli hesitated. “We…we aren’t going to be doing any Voo Doo shit are we?”

“If you don’t want to be with Weston, then don’t follow us down,” Bones had stopped halfway down, his large body turning in the stairwell, as he held up Eli’s case.

“That’s not fair. I want to be with Weston, silver case or not,” Eli’s eyes went from Bones to Weston, when the necklace and the ring that hung from it, caught his gaze. He suddenly felt like a giant ass. “I’m sorry, I don’t…I’ve never felt anything like what I feel for you, Weston, and it scares the shit out of me. All of this scares me. But what I said wasn’t fair to you, and I’m sorry.”

Weston opened his mouth to say something, but Eli kissed him before he could. Weston smiled.

“Thank you,”

“Let’s get this done, I want to see what kind of vibrations you two make when your juju is clear,” Bones turned around again and lumbered down the stairs.

Eli frowned as confusion swirled in his head. Weston glanced back at him.

“Don’t ask,” he said.

The set up was the same as before, a large tub full of a murky substance, and two pots of whatever it was Bones gave Weston the first time instead of one. The air was heavy with incense and humidity, and Eli rubbed his nose to suppress a sneeze.

“Who will make sure we make it out of this?” Eli asked.

“I will make sure that you two are unharmed. I have a small bed in the far corner you can sleep the drugs off.” Bones gestured off into a dark corner. Both Eli and Weston squinted. “Get undressed and place the pure white cloths on yourselves. Same rules apply, no talking unless I tell you to. If you need something, tap my arm twice. Do you understand?”

Both Eli and Weston nodded as they undressed.

Eli felt a strong sense of Deja Vu as Bones fed them the concoction and started chanting. A chorus of voices surrounded them, the strongest being Ava’s and Judas, whose face appeared before him.

_‘I love you, Eli, now let me go. You will be happier without me,’ The voice along with his face faded away into ephemera._

Eli thought he saw Bones drop the silver case in the murky water, cigarettes, and all. He started to go after it, before a loud screeching, followed by a tormented wail, made him want to curl into a ball. Instead, Eli shook his head and fought to bring his focus to the large knife that was arcing away from Weston. A bright flash hovered in front of Weston’s face, then fell into the murk. The chains from the necklace burst into a thousand points of light before fading into the shadows of the room.

Another loud wail brought Weston to his knees. Bones dumped the liquid over his head and did the same to Eli whose shoulders suddenly felt lighter. But a heaviness formed in his heart just as the memory of Judas was dragged from his being. He let out a howl, wanting to hold onto that memory. Judas was everything to him, just like Weston is now. Eli inhaled sharply at the realization.

_‘Let go, Eli,’ Judas’ voice rang clear as Eli sobbed and finally let go of his last memory of Judas._

Strong arms wove their way around his limp body, and Eli passed out. 

  


Eli woke with a gasp. The air was thick and damp, but cold as his lungs burned, trying to get used to the cool air. A substantial body moved next to him, and Eli sat up, wiping the hair, and sweat from his eyes.

“Eli?” Weston’s voice was gravelly with sleep as a warm hand landed on his forearm. “You alright?”

“I uh…Where are we?” Eli situated his body to face Weston.

“We’re in Bones' basement. Do you not remember what happened?” Weston’s hand reflexively reached for the ring that was no longer there. It was the lightest he felt in years. His head was clear, and he felt whole again.

“I feel so…light,” Eli voiced Weston’s thoughts as he raised his hand to his head. “Like this is the clearest my head has been since high school. I can breathe again.”

Weston reached out to pull Eli to him and kissed him fervently.

“I want to breathe with you for the rest of my life.” Weston murmured against Eli’s lips.

“I want the same, forever,” Eli responded and kissed Weston as if he would disappear.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Connect with J.R. Gray:  
https://smile.amazon.com/J-R-Gray/e/B00J8JEDHK?ref=sr_ntt_srch_lnk_2&qid=1565906098&sr=1-2  
https://jrgraybooks.com/


End file.
